During the cooking process realized in ovens, vapor formation in various quantities occurs depending on the type of the food and the quantity of the water. Vapor forming in the cooking cavity is of the utmost importance with respect to the heat transfer realized during the cooking process. In order to attain the desired cooking quality, vapor quantity in the cooking cavity should be controlled. In domestic ovens, the cooling fan is used in order to remove the vapor from the cooking cavity. The vapor is discharged through the ventilation holes bored on the exterior body by means of the cooling fan. By means of the cooling fan, air discharge from the cooking cavity and also cooling process of the electrical components are efficiently realized.
However, using the cooling fan for discharging the vapor from the cooking cavity causes the energy consumption of the oven to increase. The temperature of the cooking cavity decreases with the operation of the cooling fan. This situation causes the heaters to operate for longer durations and thus the energy consumption of the oven increases. On the other hand, in case that the cooling fan does not operate sufficiently, the cooking quality is adversely affected since sufficient vapor cannot be discharged.
In the state of the art German Patent Application No. DE10128370, an oven is described, wherein the motor of the cooling fan is controlled according to the selection function.
In the state of the art European Patent Application No. EP1457740, an oven is described, wherein the cooling fan is provided to be operated at intervals in a predefined order in order to increase energy efficiency.
In the state of the art European Patent Application No. EP2287533, an oven is described, comprising a cooling fan, the operation of which is controlled according to the selected cooking program and the temperature values measured by a temperature sensor arranged near the control unit.
In the state of the art Patent Application No. WO2009062917, an oven is described comprising a control unit that regulates the cooking parameters such as temperature and duration so that energy saving is maintained at different temperature values defined by the user according to the type of food to be cooked.